Aarsons first time
by DannyAaronFan
Summary: Dont read if you dont like guy on guy action! ;


Jackson sits comfortably on the sofa and smiles to himself, he's waiting on Aaron who's just closing up at the garage, Jackson rolls his eyes when he hears a loud slam of the front door . Aaron notices Jackson an shoots him an awkward smile "Shit, sorry! Been waiting long?" Aaron asks. Jackson jumped up to his feet and wondered over to Aaron with a cheeky glint in his eye "I have yeah.. but your worth the wait" Jackson replied with a flirty wink.  
>Aaron planted a quick kiss to Jacksons lips, and made way to his bedroom to get showered and changed.<p>

(20 minutes later)

Jackson heard Aaron getting out the shower, and left it a couple of minutes before he creeped up the stairs and knocked on Aaron's door "Are you decent babe? " Jackson asks "Yea" Aaron replies. Jackson walked through the door and stood staring, looking Aaron up and down thinking how much he would love to rip Aaron clothes off and fuck him silly. "Jay..what are you imagining in that weird head of yours?" Jackson stops fantasicing about Aaron and walks over to him very slowly and pushes him up against the wall, with there chests so close they are touching, Jackson cups Aarons face and kiss' him very passionately, his tounge begging for entrance and Aaron is quick to deepen the kiss. With tongues and teeth clashing, Aaron suddenly pulls away. With a very embarrased look on his face "Im sorry, it's just.. i no were this is leading to and.. i'm not saying thats not what i want but.. I've never yano.. like..had sex with a man before.." Aaron's cheeks turn to a deep red. "Aaron.. don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of. I will take things very slow, it hurts a bit at first but then the pain turns to pleasure, i promise babe." Jackson says soothing Aarons fears. Aaron starts to relax and Jackson slowly walked towards Aaron who is know sitting on the window sill, and Jackson leans his thighs on Aaron knees and wrappes his muscular arms around Aaron neck and starts kissing him again. Aaron is the one that deepens the kiss, clashing his tounge with Jacksons, a murmer slips from Aaron's mouth. Whilst still kissing, Aaron opens his legs to let Jackson slip between them, Aaron moves his hands to Jackson's shirt and starts unbuttoning it. As Jackson slips out of his shirt Aaron rubs all over Jackson's torso exploring every inch of muscular body.

Finally Jackon takes the lead as Aaron starts to hesitate on what to do next. Jackson grabs Aaron and pushes him on the bed. Jackson stands over Aaron on the bed and slowly starts unbuttoning his Jeans, Aaron's eyes are full of lust as he watches Jackson pull of his Jeans and flick them across the floor. Standing there just in his tight black boxers Jackson lowers himself ontop of Aaron. Jackson could feel Aaron arrection straining through his trackies and onto his leg, so Jackson whips Aaron's trackies and boxers off in one large pull and Aaron kicks them off . "You okay, we don't have to do this if you don't want babe? " Jackson asks softly. "No,no. I want to. " Aaron replies. Jackson and Aaron lock lips, the kiss deepens and tounges glide and battling for dominance. Aaron's not so sure when things became so heated but he knows he's in no hurry to stop it as he feels Jackson soft lips trailing, warm kisses down his neck and chest. Jackson's hands rest just above Aaron cock, feeling Aaron tence up beneath him Jackson speaks "Can I? …we don't have to, we can stop now if-"

"No Jay, i want this, i want you." Aaron smiles, eyes heavy with lust and need and soon enough softly cupping Aaron's cock, Jackson slowly rubs up and down his long shaft. Aaron can't help but buck his hips every time Jackson's smooth hand twists around his huge dick, his thumb flicking over the tip wiping the leaking pre cum off Aaron, sending a sentation through his body, a feeling he has never experienced before.

"Oh yeah, fuck Jay, _please_" Aaron grunts, literally begging. Jackson smirks. Moaning in each others mouths as Jackson's hand starts to pump Aaron's cock faster and harder, Aaron is desperate for Jackson and starts practically fucking his hand to show Jackson he's ready for more.

Jackson moves Aaron in to a postion that is more comfortable for both of them, whilst looking at Aaron, Jackson licks his finger. He slowly and gently inserts one finger into Aaron causing him to buck and tense up. "It's okay, i'll do it slowly, relax babe" Jackson spoke trying to calm him. He locked lips with Aaron and began to stroke Aaron's dick while slowly moving his finger in and out, all the time checking to see if he is ok. Aaron began to relax enough for Jackson to insert a second, still talking to him to comfort and relax him he entered a third digit. As the pain turned into pleasure Aaron starts to moan and move against Jackson's hand. The pulsing in his dick and ass making the sensation increase. "Jay i'm ready,please just fuck me! " he moans. "Only if your sure babe?' whispers Jackson. "I am, i want you so badly." Aaron said in a very sexy voice whilst staring in to Jackson's eyes. Jackson could see in his lust filled eyes that he was ready, he removed his fingers from Aaron and put the condom on his large pulsing dick, he put his hand to Aaron's mouth and demanded he spat on his hand, Aaron did as he was told and Jackson began lubricating the condom with Aaron's spit. He moved forward, pulling Aaron's right leg up and over his shoulder to so get a better position. He gently put the tip of his penis at Aaron's tight pink entrance and pushed until the tip was in. He felt Aaron tense again and kissed and talked to him to try to relax him. He felt Aaron start to relax and so he pushed a little further into him. "Jay, please, i want your dick fully in me!" Aaron moaned. Suprised by the words that just escaped Aaron's mouth, Jackson slowly began to move deeper. in and out of Aaron, all the time looking into Aaron's deep blue eyes. The thrusts started to become faster and harder, and Jackson kept hitting Aaron sweet spot, making Aaron arch his back and grunts come from his lips "uhh, oh jay. uhhh" Both their breathing became much heavy and deeper. Jackson could feel the pulse in Aaron's dick start to increase, he knew that he was close. The tempo of the thrusts increased and as Aaron was reaching his peak he starting moaning loadly "OH FUCK JAY! I'm gonna come! Fuck! " Aaron came in Jackson's hand. Seeing Aaron cum all over his hands, Jackson soon came quickly after him. Jackson gently and slowly removed his dick from Aaron. Moved up towards Aaron's lips and kissed him very slow and tender. "Are you okay? " Jackson whispers in Aaron's ear. "Yeah, that was amazing babe.. YOU are amazing" Aaron smiled, and layed his head on to Jackon's warm chest. Jackson wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and pulled him in tightly. Both cuddled up, they both fell to sleep wrapped in each others arms with big smiles on their faces.

The end.


End file.
